marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Victor von Doom (Earth-616)
, Knights of the Atomic Table, Acts of Vengeance Prime Movers, partner of Namor, employer of the Terrible Trio, (leader), | Relatives = Werner von Doom (father, deceased); Cynthia von Doom (mother, deceased); Boris (unofficially adoptive father/guardian); Krisdtoff Vernard (ward, adopted son); Dr Bob Doom (distant cousin); Valeria von Doom (alleged alternative daughter); Kang the Conqueror, his counterparts, and offspring (alleged descendants); Wanda Maximoff (fiancee); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Castle Doom, Doomstadt, Latveria; The Council | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Height2 = (6'7" armored) | Weight = 225 lbs | Weight2 = (415 lbs armored) | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Facial scars which hides behind a metal mask | CharRef = | Citizenship = Latverian | MaritalStatus = Engaged | Occupation = Monarch of Latveria, would-be conqueror | Education = College studies in the sciences (expelled before degree completion); self-educated to graduate level and beyond in most sciences; self-taught knowledge of the mystic arts | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = A gypsy camp outside of Haasenstadt, Latveria | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Fantastic Four Vol 1 #5 | Death = | HistoryText = Early Years Victor von Doom was born in a gypsy camp outside of Haasenstadt, Latveria. His parents died when he was very young. His mother, Cynthia, was killed due to a bargain with Mephisto gone wrong. After a noblewoman died despite his attempts to care for her, Werner von Doom and a young Victor fled on a cold winter night. Although Victor survived, his father did not. Doom sought to increase his knowledge of both science and magic in order to avenge his parents . In his youth Doom fell in love with a woman named Valeria, but she resisted his advances. As part of a bargain with the Hazareth Three, Doom had her sacrificed to gain him power. State University in Hegeman, New York offered Victor a scholarship. While attending classes he encountered Reed Richards and Ben Grimm . Doom became obsessed with developing a machine that could project the astral form of a being into other dimensions, seeing it as a way to free his mother from Mephisto's clutches. Reed pointed out a flaw in Doom's calculations, but Doom arrogantly ignored his warning, feeling Reed was trying to upstage him. The machine exploded, scarring Doom's face. He was soon expelled for conducting unethical experiments. He blamed Reed Richards for this fault . Disgraced and bitter, Doom traveled the world. Eventually he came upon a small Tibetan village of monks who assisted him in creating a suit of armor. He returned to his homeland of Latveria to overthrow the leader and declare himself king. He then began to use his country's resources in order to further his plans of world domination. These schemes led Doom into conflict with the Fantastic Four on many occasions, as well as many other superheroes . The Fantastic Four Doom first confronted the Fantastic Four by holding Sue Storm hostage. Doom forced the other members of the team to travel back in time using his time platform to retrieve the mystical Merlin Stones. Later, he duped Namor into teaming up with him to destroy the team. That time, he was shrunk to sub-atomic size, ending up in the world of Sub-Atomica. He discovered a peaceful world that he quickly took control of with his scientific knowledge and began plagueing the Fantastic Four with shrink rays. He was once again defeated by the Fantastic Four with the aid of Ant-Man . His next attempt at defeating the Fantastic Four using the Terrible Trio, a group of thugs given super-powers by Doom, ended with him being transported into outer space by a solar wave . He was found floating in space by Rama-Tut who revealed to Doom that he was one of his ancestors. Believing that they might in fact be the same person, they decided that Rama-Tut would return to the future after sending Doom back to Earth, where he clashed with the Fantastic Four again. They defeated him by hypnotizing him into believing he had destroyed the group . The hypnotic spell was broken by a latverian stage magician who had come to Doom's castle to entertain him. Doom, realizing he had been tricked, was furious and travelled to America to take his revenge on the Fantastic Four, who had lost their powers at the moment . He was defeated with the aid of Daredevil . His next attack came when he manipulated an army of the world's super-villains to attack the wedding of Reed Richards and Sue Storm Another time, he battled and defeated the Silver Surfer. Doom stole the Surfer's powers and surfboard, becoming one of the most powerful beings on Earth. He defeated the Fantastic Four but was tricked into flying into the barrier set up around the Earth by Galactus and the Surfer's powers and surfboard returned to their rightful owner. Another coup came on Battleworld during the first of the so-called Secret Wars. Doom became leader of the evil side in the war. After their defeat, Doom escaped his holding cell and constructed a device out of the body of Klaw to drain the power of Galactus. Using his stolen power he was able to attack his true target, The Beyonder, the cosmic being who arranged the Secret Wars. Doom lost the battle, but as the Beyonder came closer to dissect and study Doom, he managed to activate a device in his chest plate which hovered barely within his reach. Doom drained the Beyonder and became even more powerful. Too powerful, in fact--Doom was unable to rest, lest he destroy the universe with a dream. The Beyonder had however survived. He took possession of Klaw's body and used Klaw's guile to trick Doom into losing control of his stolen power, reclaiming it and defeating him. Doom eventually freed his mother's soul with the assistance of Doctor Strange. Strange had won the Aged Genghis' contest and was obligated to answer the request of the runner-up. The scheme to free his mother required Doom to incur her undying hatred, a price he was willing to pay. When Franklin Richards was kidnapped by Onslaught, Doom joined the Fantastic Four, Avengers and the X-Men to battle Onslaught in Central Park. An enraged Hulk was able to crack open Onslaught's shell. However, Onslaught remained as pure psionic energy, planning to spread across the planet. Thor plunged into Onslaught, trying to contain him. The Fantastic Four, the majority of Avengers, and even Doom followed. Thanks to this sacrifice, the X-Men finally managed to destroyed Onslaught. Doom, the Fantastic Four, and the Avengers were believed dead, but were instead saved by Franklin, who created a pocket dimension called Counter-Earth to keep them safe. After several months away, the missing heroes returned from Counter-Earth, except for Doom, who remained for a time. Doom asked Invisible Woman to name her daughter Valeria after assisting her during the birth. He even left a teddy bear for the child. However, this act of kindness was actually a plot to use the young girl as a conduit. Doom was defeated by the Fantastic Four and Doctor Strange after being tricked into angering the Hazareth Three with a boast. He was soon removed from their realm and banished to a 'Moebius dimension' by Richards. Civil War When Mjolnir, the hammer of Thor, fell to Earth, it passed through time and space, momentarily breaching the gateway to Hell and providing Doom with an escape route. Upon his return to Earth, Doom regained control of Latveria, used its military to locate Mjolnir, and attempted to seize its power for himself. He was not worthy. During the superhero Civil War, Reed Richards and several other heroes defeated a Doombot in New York City--Doom himself may or may not have been responsible. In another ploy to gain leverage during this time of disunity, Doom proposed an alliance between Latveria and the Black Panther's country of Wakanda. Black Panther and his new wife, Storm, however, saw through Doom's intrigue. Following the destruction of their underwater kingdom, Doctor Doom made Latveria into a refugee camp for the Atlanteans and struck an alliance with Loki in his plot to manipulate Thor to unwittingly release his Asgardian enemies. Iron Man led S.H.I.E.L.D. forces and the Mighty Avengers to Latveria when it was discovered that one of Doctor Doom's satellites carried the 'Venom Virus' released in New York City. Using time travel, Doctor Doom had been involved in a romantic relationship with Morgan le Fay at the time in exchange for her tutelage in the mystic arts. This arrangement was interrupted when the Mighty Avengers arrested Doctor Doom and incarcerated him for crimes against humanity. During the battle, Doctor Doom, Iron Man, and the Sentry, stumbled through an open time travel portal, trapping Doctor Doom and his opponents in the past. Doctor Doom and Iron Man managed to return all three to the present. Doctor Doom was released from the prison by the Fantastic Force, a group from the distant future returned to the present. The Fantastic Force kidnapped Doom and Human Torch to use them as a power source for a time travel device that was made from the dead body of Galactus. The whole plan of the Fantastic Force was led by the future Sue Storm. In the end Reed Richards and Sue Storm not only found a home for the future refugees, but also freed Doctor Doom and the Human Torch. In what should have been a happy ending Doctor Doom killed the future Sue Storm, to "restore his honor." The Cabal In the aftermath of the Skrull Invasion, Doctor Doom became a member of the Dark Cabal alongside Norman Osborn, Emma Frost, Namor, Loki, and the Hood. Due to Doom's status, Dracula approached him to secure a non-aggression pact - between both Doom and the Cabal - before attacking Britain. Doom, who loathed Dracula, refused to acknowledge his regal standing. Morgan le Fay traveled to present day Latveria to combat Doctor Doom for failing to come through on his end of their bargain. The Dark Avengers went to Doctor Doom's aid after Morgan le Fay defeated him in magical combat. Norman Osborn rescued Doom from mystical paralysis. Doom and Osborn linked their armors to access Doom's time cube in order to go back in time and face Morgan le Fay. Doom either could not or would not destroy le Fay, despite having the power to do so, because her future was intertwined with his. Instead, Doom sent her back in time to battle her way back to her present, thus distracting her from fighting Doom and the Dark Avengers. Doom showed contempt for Osborn and his "ignorance" to the time stream and went back to the present and undid all that le Fay had done to the Dark Avengers. Doom magically restored Latveria and Doom rebuilt his castle with use of the time cube. Doctor Doom was incarcerated in the Hague awaiting trial for crimes against humanity while the Masters of Doom, a secret duo that claimed to have taught Doom all he knew about villainy, ominously approached from another dimension. A mysterious inter-dimensional traveler, the Marquis of Death, arrived. He appeared to be the man who taught Doctor Doom in the ways of villainy, being powerful enough to slay even an extra-dimensional version of the Watcher. Doom was at first "exhilarated" to see his mentor but that faded quickly as the Marquis attacked him for failing to kill his enemies. The Marquis was defeated by the Fantastic Four. When Richards chose not to finish off his defeated foe, the Marquis' Doom did it for him. Having spent centuries under his master's tutelage, the Marquis was no longer useful. Doom declared that all rivalries between him and Richards had long been settled to his satisfaction. When the Asgardians moved from Asgard, which was floating above Broxton, Oklahoma, to Latveria on Loki's suggestion, Doom secretly began capturing Asgardians. Secretly, he experimented on them to discover what gave them their immortality. He even mutilated the Asgardians by converting them into cyborgs, serving his twisted ambitions. He set them loose upon Balder and company. However, Thor came down from above to avenge his people and engaged Doom in combat. After realizing that he could lose, Doom fled and entered the weapon he had been working on: a new version of the Destroyer Armor. He reengaged Thor and began to beat him down, with Thor unable to hurt him. Realizing that Doom's armor was powered by a battery, Thor held off Doom until the suit's power finally ran low, forcing Doom to retreat. Doom had one last meeting with Norman and his Cabal, but still refused to side with Norman. To show off his power, Norman unleashed his 'secret weapon' on Doom and defeated him. But Doom was obviously prepared for this sort of attack, sending a Doombot in his place. The Doombot unleashed advanced technology to attack the Cabal and Norman's Dark Avengers. Doom had made it clear that no one could control Doctor Doom. Doom War When Doom learned of a xenophobic group of Wakandans known as the Desturi, he began his plans for gaining access to the vast amounts of Vibranium located in Wakanda. Vibranium has the ability to be magically charged and has infinite power potential, something Doom had figured how to us to make himself virtually unstoppable. Doom developed nanite cameras which were dispersed into all Wakandans which made them unknowing spies for Doom. With all the security information of Wakanda available to him, he was able to gain access to the vault that contained the country's Vibranium. T'Challa rendered all Wakandan vibranium inert and useless to stop Doom. Long ago, Doom betrayed the Leader and his super villain group the Intelligencia. The group later reformed and planned to 'lobotomize' their competition and capture eight of Earth's greatest minds, including Doom. Doom was captured by the Intelligencia using a Hulk robot. Children's Crusade When the Young Avengers helped Magneto to find his daughter Wanda, the Scarlet Witch, they found her with no memory of her past and married to Doctor Doom. He was revealed to have played a part in increasing the power levels of the Scarlet Witch, leading to the events which disassembled the Avengers and the alteration of reality known as House of M. When the Young Avengers traveled back in time along Wanda, they restored her memory, and thus her powers. Back in the present, Doom stole Wanda's powers to become fully omnipotent. He offered to make perfect the life of whoever wanted and even revive the dead, only if he became the king of the World. After a battle with the Young Avengers, the Avengers and the X-Men, his powers overloaded, leaving him powerless again, and with his scared face. He teleported himself out of the scene, after taking responsibility for all Wanda's action, stating that she was only a puppet, and he was only powerful enough to create that chaos. To the Future Foundation After the death of the Human Torch, Doom joined the Future Foundation with the condition that Reed Richards restored his lost intelligence. He helped the team to search for the Richards of alternate universes and was kidnapped by "Reed-Alpha", who brought him to Latveria and confronted Kristoff. There, with the help of the Future Foundation they re-built the Bridge. While on the Bridge and before battling the Celestials, "Reed-Alpha" freed Doom. But he stayed to battle for Latveria. Doom dies in the process and the Mad Celestials enter this Earth to destroy it. Return Somehow, Doom survived the blast from the Mad Celestials. He woke up in the middle of the ruins of the Council, where Valeria had left him a little present: a full army of lobotomized Doctor Dooms from other realitites previously captured by the Interdimensional Council of Reeds, and two Infinity Gauntlets from other universes, creating the Parliament of Doom. Later, he returned to rule Latveria, but he was spotted by Lucia von Bardas, who along the Red Ghost wanted to get revenge on Doom. | Powers = Magic Doctor Doom's potential in the mystic arts comes from the Roma (i.e. Gypsies) heritage of his mother. He learned these abilities from his time with a secret order of monks in Tibet. He further developed his abilities by traveling through time and learning lost Dark Arts. Doctor Strange originally considered him magically proficient but only a mid-level mage, but now considers Doom one of the most powerful practitioners of sorcery and a potential Sorcerer Supreme. His knowledge and power is great enough to hold his own against the likes of Morgan le Fay and Doctor Voodoo, the current Sorcerer Supreme. His knowledge of spell-craft likely surpasses Doctor Strange's, former Sorcerer Supreme. However, he considers his scientific abilities to be more important and has devices that do many of the same things. *''Mystical Blasts'' *''Mystical Force-fields'' *''Invoke Entities'' *''Spell Casting'' *''Summoning'' *''Teleportation'' *''Dimensional Travel'' *''Mystical Ensnaring'' *''Mystical Portals'' Mind Transference: By training with an alien race, Doom has gained the ability to switch his mind with that of another nearby human being with whom he's made eye contact, a process which he learned from the alien Ovoids. However, Doom prefers his own body and only uses this transference power as a last resort. Doom's armor also provides him with a vast array of powers. The armor itself is made of a mystical metal alloy that was crafted by the Tibetan monks. It can unleash energy blasts, missiles, lasers, as well as others forms of weaponry. | Abilities = Genius-level Intellect: Doctor Doom's most dangerous weapon is his genius-level intellect. He is easily one of the top mortal minds on the planet. It is possible that he is more intelligent than Reed Richards since Doom cured Ben Grimm from his Thing form when Richards could not. Doom has constructed hundreds of devices, including a working time machine (the first of its kind on Earth), devices which can imbue people with superpowers, and many types of robots. His most frequently used robots are his "Doombots," exact mechanical replicas of the real Doctor Doom. They look like him, talk like him, and even act like him. Individually, Doombots have an advanced AI (artificial intelligence) so that each one believes itself to be the real Doom. As a safety measure, each Doombot has a dampener program that is triggered whenever the real Doom (or another Doombot) is nearby. These "body doubles" appear when Doom cannot be present or is unwilling to risk his own life, and are often responsible for Doom's return from certain death. Another common type of robot used is the Servo-Guard, the police force of Latveria. Doom specializes in physics, robotics, cybernetics, genetics, weapons technology, biochemistry, and time travel. He also has natural talents for leadership, strategy, politics, and manipulation. Highly Influential Connections: As Monarch of Latveria, Doctor Doom has access to a vast collection of magical artifacts, technological and military hardware. Also has command of conventional military forces; see Doctor Doom's Generals. Diplomatic Immunity: As the leader of a sovereign nation, Doctor Doom often visits the United States or the United Nations for political reasons. He enjoys diplomatic immunity during these trips, and his embassy is considered foreign soil. He has even been escorted by Captain America himself. Artist: Doom has shown himself to be a talented artist. He painted a duplicate of the Mona Lisa while using Layla Miller as his model. Pianist: Doom has shown himself to be a talented pianist. He has played various compositions of his own creation. | Strength = While wearing his armor, Doctor Doom can lift (press) approximately 90 tons. | Equipment = Mystical Armor: Doom used mystic armor obtained through a bargain with the Hazareth Three. The exact specifications of this armor are unknown. Titanium Armor: Dr. Doom's original armor is a nuclear-powered, computer-assisted battle suit. It was magically forged at a monastery in Tibet, but since then has been repaired by normal (technological) means. *''Enhanced Strength: Gives Dr. Doom the ability to lift (press) several tons. He has held his own against Spider-Man in hand to hand combat. *Durability: The armor is fashioned of a high-strength titanium alloy. *Video Communicator: Built into the right wrist is a video communicator, which he can use to stay in contact with his bases from any point on Earth. *Electric Shock: The outer surface of the armor can generate a massive electric shock on command. *Flight: Dr. Doom's suits of armor are upgraded to give him the power of flight without the use for jet-packs. *Concussive Blasts: Concussive bolts of force can be fired from the gauntlets and faceplate of the armor, though the mask only generates force blasts when it is not being worn. *Force-field: The suit's best defense is the force-field generated by the armor, which has a maximum radius of eight feet (and so can encompass others); Doom cannot attack without lowering his force-field. *Infrared Vision: Infrared scanners in the helmet allow the wearer to detect heat sources, permitting night vision and the ability to see invisible persons (unless they do not give off or can somehow mask their heat signature). *Recycling System: The armor is self-supporting, equipped with internal stores and recycling systems for air, food, water, and energy, allowing the wearer to survive lengthy periods of exposure underwater or in outer space. *Sensor Systems: Optical scanners in the helmet allow the helmet's eyepieces to be used as high-powered telescopes, and parabolic ear amplifiers fitted inside the helmet allow Doom to detect extremely faint sounds and unusual frequencies within the audible range for humans. *Solar Energy Absorption: A thermo-energizer allows the armor to absorb and store solar and heat energy, and use it to power the armor's other systems; this system can only be used while the force-field is deactivated. * '''Splinters of the' True Cross : Doom claims that his armor contains splinters of the True Cross, along with other such defenses (presumably to protect him from undead enemies, i.e DraculaStating in , that he has always anticipated war between himself and Dracula). Considering Doom's capabilities to time travel, there is possibility of this being true. Doctor Doom possesses two different Infinity Gauntlets from two different realities, but due to that, they don't work in his reality. As a genius-level inventor and monarch of a sovereign nation, Doom can attain many other pieces of equipment as needed. See Also: Technological Achievements, Doctor Doom's robots. | Transportation = Various; formerly his Flying Fortress. | Weapons = Formerly, Doom often carried a "broomhandle" Mauser pistol, which he used to dispatch targets "unworthy" of his other means of attack. | CustomSection1 = Appearances in Other Media | CustomText1 = Television Dr. Doom has appeared in several cartoons, including The Fantastic Four (1967-1970), The New Fantastic Four (1978-1979), Spider-Man (1981-1982) (which featured him as its main villain in a five-part story arc) and Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends (1981-1983). In The Fantastic Four (1994-1996), he was voiced by Neil Ross in season one, retelling his classic origin and his theft of the Silver Surfer's power, and by Simon Templeman in season two, as he struck at a powerless FF, had his hand crushed by the Thing, directed the Hulk to attack the team and once again acquired the Power Cosmic in the series finale. In this last episode, when he got the Silver Surfer's power one final time, Mr. Fantastic tricked him into leaving Earth's atmosphere, and his powers were given back to the Surfer. Although the team speculated that he may have been killed in this event, his appearances in further episodes indicates that he survived; presumably, losing Surfer's powers allowed him to get back to Earth and escape. Templeman reprized his role for guest appearances in two episodes of The Incredible Hulk (1996-1997), in which Doom held Washington DC captive, only to be defeated by She-Hulk, whom he later attempted to claim revenge upon. Tom Kane took over the character for a three-part guest spot in the final season of Spider-Man (1994-1998), re-imagining Doom's role in the Secret Wars. In the last three-part episode of Spider-Man, Doom turned part of the alien world he was on into New Latveria. However, unlike the other villains, he did not use his ruling powers for evil, and helped the aliens who lived in his country live in peace and harmony. He even kidnapped the Thing only to cure him of his deformity, turning him back to Ben Grimm. By the same manner, he also healed his own scarred face as an afterthought. Doom had been transported from Earth by a mystic god-like figure called the Beyonder. With this knowledge, Doom stole the powers from the Beyonder and almost killed the superheroes that Ben fought aside with, but the Thing turned Doom's weapon on him, and the power of the Beyonder was returned to the mystic figure himself. Doom was then returned to Earth with no memory of these events (as well, probably, as his scarred face), along with every other superhero, except for Spider-Man. Doctor Doom appeared in #4 of The Avengers: United They Stand, where he attempted to execute The Avengers and the Black Knight. Doom was a recurring villain in the new Fantastic Four animated series, voiced by Paul Dobson. Video games Doctor Doom has appeared in several video games. He was the final boss in the 1989 computer game Spider-Man and Captain America in Doctor Doom's Revenge and in Sega's 1991 Spider-Man arcade game. Later, he was featured as a boss character in the Capcom fighting game, Marvel Super-Heroes, who only became playable after the game was beaten once and a code was entered. He returned as a selectable character in Marvel vs. Capcom 2. He is particularly notorious for the so-called Strider/Doom trap in the latter game. He also appeared in Marvel Superheroes: War of the Gems for Super NES. Most recently, he appeared in the game based upon the 2005 Fantastic 4 movie, and was an exclusive character for the PSP version of Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects. Doom is the main antagonist in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance and head of a new organization called "Masters of Evil". He unites the most important and dangerous villains in order to defeat all super heroes once and for all. Toys *'Doctor Doom (Toy)' Marvel Legends Series 2 A brilliant but arrogant scientist, Victor Von Doom was disfigured when one of his early experiments went horribly awry. Now - his scarred countenance masked by a metal faceplate, his body sheathed in nigh-impenetrable armor - Dr Doom rules the small European country of Latveria with an iron fist. Not content with one nation, his ultimate aspiration is world domination and the destruction of the fabled Fantastic Four. Dr. Doom possesses the ability, though not-often used, to switch minds with others. Also, he commands a small amount of mystical knowledge. -Description from Marvel Legends packaging | Notes = * In Latveria, Doom had his own holiday - Doom's Day, which was an enormous celebration. * One of Doctor Doom's traits that made him stand out was his tendency to refer to himself in the third person. * Because of his status as ruler of Latveria, Doom had diplomatic immunity. This was perhaps his greatest asset, as any attempt to kill him would be a breach of international law - It was used to prevent his death at the hands of the Fantastic Four, and resulted in Captain America acting as Doom's escort/bodyguard whilst he was making a diplomatic visit to America. * In one retcon, the scar that Doom originally received from the explosion of his arcane device was, while large, not horribly disfiguring. In his eagerness to assume his masked persona he donned the faceplate of his first suit of armor while the metal was still smoking from the forge. The burns he suffered from this act were thought to have made him truly hideous. However, this was later itself retconned in the series Books of Doom. * The original story of his scar was that the explosion of his demonic portal actually did cause a hideous disfiguring scar, and to suit his own hubris, he donned the infamous mask. | Trivia = * After the Secret Wars, the Beyonder appeared in the ''Fantastic Four'' #288, where he explained that he had pulled Doom from a different time. He then rectified the situation by reordering Doom's appearances to fit the time-stream. ]] * Doctor Doom made a cameo appearance in the pages of DC's JLA #1. In the scene, Doom and Wolverine are executed by a super-villain team known as the Hyperclan. * In , Doom states he has studied under one of Dracula's greatest enemies, suggesting that Doom has traveled back in time to study under Abraham van Helsing. * In , Doom shows that he does not recognize Dracula's title of count. * Doom committed his first murder at the age of sixteen years old, however it was in self-defense . * Doom states that his self-awareness began when he was within his mother's womb, Doom thus theorized that his mother's contact with demons is what made this possible, further stating that there "... touch opened his mind too clearly and too early" . | Links = * The Latverian Embassy: Curt's Doctor Doom Shrine * Frequently Asked Questions About Doctor Doom * A short biography about Dr. Doom * doom/ Dr. Doom Official Fanlisting * DoomScribe's Den of Madness Fanpage * Other Dr. Doom Fanpage * Doom/ Yahoo! Groups Dr. Doom forum * Doomgate * Fanlisting for Julian McMahon´s portrayal of Dr. Doom in the movie "Fantastic Four" * doom.html Brief Profile at Spiderfan.org *toybiz *http://www.marvellegends.net *http://doomstadt.4.forumer.com/index.php?Area where one can talk about Dr.Doom and also contains extensive info about him }} Category:Toys Category:Von Doom Family Category:Millionaires Category:Time Travelers Category:Kings (Royalty) Category:Sorcerers Category:Sorcerer Supreme Candidate Category:Summoning Category:Force Field Category:Teleporters Category:Diplomatic Immunity Category:Painters Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Flight Category:Electrokinesis Category:Energy Absorption Category:Musicians Category:Possession Category:Night Vision Category:Energy Absorption Category:Armor Users Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Gypsies Category:Power Cosmic Category:Dictators Category:Photokinesis Category:Summoning Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Hypnosis Category:Sega - Captain America Category:Sega - Thor Category:Parliament of Doom members Category:Fantastic Four Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Iron Man villains Category:Thor villains